Delinquency Is An Art
by candy4yourEYEZ
Summary: It's Lovina Vargas' Senior year, and nothing is going to ruin it. Especially not a certain Spanish delinquent named Antonio. Spamano, SpainxRomano/South Italy, AntonioxLovino, whatever you want to call it!


It was senior year for Lovina Vargas. The school year had barely started, and she was already at the top of all her classes, popular, and had a guaranteed art scholarship to a prestigious school. No one was going to mess this up.

_Especially_ not a certain Spanish delinquent named Antonio.

* * *

On the first day of school, Lovina had gotten there early, driving her airheaded younger sister, and scowling when said airhead skipped out of the car to talk to her stupid upperclassman German boyfriend. Pulling her black Porsche in a senior parking space, she checked her make up briefly in a mirror before steeling herself for the inevitable impact as her 'Prussian' best friend slammed into her.

"Lovina!" He yelled, grabbing the Italian by the waist and spinning her around.

"Gilbert, put me down." Lovina leant away so her lipstick wouldn't smear on his shirt, and trying to shake her auburn, curling hair away from her face. "If you drop me, I swear I will kick you so hard that the soccer team will be one player short."

"And you don't want to dent anyone's car, either," a softer voice reprimanded the albino. He spun around to see Alfred and Mattea, the latter smiling wryly while the former beamed and adjusted his bomber jacket- he wore it constantly, even in summer. It was technically still summer, right?

"Al! Mattie!" Gilbert high fived Alfred with a smack that both girls winced at, then delivered another bone crushing hug to Mattea. "How's your idea of getting a girls' hockey team going, Mattie?"

Lovina walked next to Gilbert as the four of them entered the school building, half paying attention to her friends' pointless chatter, but spending more time carefully- unobtrusively- figuring out how social dynamics of the year were being built. She, Gilbert, Alfred, and Mattea were some of the most popular kids in the school, so she had to watch out for her friends' reputations- even if they didn't seem to care about them.

Lovina had, from an early age, learned how to read and manipulate people from her mother, and when applying that knowledge to school politics: bam. Top bitch. If she hadn't had some friends- questionable sanity put aside- she might have turned into one of those drama whores that lives for high school and ends up being a total waste after it.

Like a lot of the other girls at the school.

But, whore overpopulation aside, Lovina decided that her and her friends' social statuses were well off as is, and rejoined the conversation.

"For the last time, Gilbert, pancakes are not better than tomatoes!"

Lovina had lucked out. Alfred, Mattea, Gilbert, Anne (Kirkland), Kiku, Heracles, and Francis (… well, maybe not so lucky) were all in her homeroom. They were loudly discussing whether or not Francis was lying about who he'd gone out with during the summer when an exuberant blonde girl burst through the door.

"Lovina! Lovina! Principal wants to see you in his office!" The girl- Bella,- waved a slip of paper at her friend, smirking. "Did you set fire to another garbage can this time?"

"I never did that, I was framed." Lovina hopped off the desk and snatched the paper. "It was Alfred that thought it would be a good idea to set a marshmallow on fire using a Bunsen Burner and then throw it in a trash can full of paper!" Leaving everyone laughing as Alfred loudly proclaimed his innocence ("How was I supposed to know the marshmallow wouldn't go out? And the paper should have been in the recycle bin, anyways!"), Lovina slid out the door and started walking to the principal's office.

And no, she was not nervous at all about why she was being called down there.

* * *

She said hello to the secretary and walked through the door, dropping into one of the cushioned chairs with a thump.

"What is it this time. If it's about the graffiti in the mens' room, that wasn't me," Lovina quipped, rolling her eyes at the stoic blonde principal.

The principal sighed. "Gilbert has already been reprimanded for that. Now, if you will please pay attention." Lovina mimicked the sigh, settling back in her chair. "We have a transfer student this year. He is in the same grade as you, but he does not speak English. To help him adjust to this school, we have decided that you will be his mentor. His schedule has been arranged so that it is the same as yours, and you will be receiving credit for doing this."

"When did I agree to this again?" Lovina narrowed her eyes. "And why me?"

"To be frank, money is tight. The only other option would be to hire a Spanish speaking teacher's aide to go around with him, and we don't quite have the budget for that. You speak English, Spanish, and Italian. The opportunity's too good to pass up." His perpetual frown seemed to lessen as he surveyed the irate Italian over the tips of his fingers. "However, if you have trouble dealing with him, we may alter the situation."

Lovina scowled at the suggestion that she couldn't handle some boy. How bad could he be?

"Lovina, this is Antonio."

* * *

Authoress' Random Ramble

… I am insane. Officially insane. There is no other reason as to why I would be starting ANOTHER chapter story.

Aside from the fact that this idea was too good to put off to the side DX

Well, I have no clue when I'm gonna update this, but I hope you like it!

Less than three. Less than three.


End file.
